Be Mine, Dragneel!
by yaTTa-cchi
Summary: Kemudian cinta bersemi pada hari pertama bertemu. Ah, masa sih?/thisisyaoi/AU/GraTsu/Chp 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hola-hola! :3 Author yang baru masuk fandom Fairy Tail! /jerit-jerit.

Salam kenal author dan readers 'u'

Ini cerita pertama Un'D, jadi Un'D gamau banyak coeg(?). /hah

Happy reading!

* * *

**Fairy Tail (c) Bang Hiro**

**.**

**Be Mine, Dragneel! (c) Un'D**

**.**

**Romance., Sho-Ai**

**.**

**Gray. F., Natsu. D**

**GraTsu**

**.**

**Warning! : Full _uhukhomouhuk_! Jadi yang anti _uhukhomouhuk_ /stahp/ harap klik tombol "BACK", dari pada jadi penghalang? Atau lebih parahnya jadi satu fandom sama Un'D? /digebuk/**

**AU. School Live. Typo bertebaran. EYD ga bener.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi tidak untuk si lelaki tunggal dari keluarga Dragneel ini.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI!" Ucap lelaki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Natsu Dragneel. Lelaki berambut salmon pink dengan scarf yang setia bertengger di lehernya itu berteriak menggelegar didepan ayahnya.

"Natsu! Kau sudah berusia 15 tahun! Kelas 1 SMA! Dewasalah sedikit!" Balas sang ayah, "Wendy dan Gajeel ada bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut kesepian disana!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tetap tidak mau!" Seru Natsu.

"Ara Natsu, ayolah Wendy dan Gajeel menunggumu." Pinta nyonya Dragneel.

"Na-natsu-san, tenang saja ada kita!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut biru tua yang berusaha menenangkan Natsu dengan suara lembutnya. Tahu kan? (readers : gaaa) Yap! Wendy Marvell.

"Sudahlah! Toh salamander itu tidak mau, jadi biarkan saja." Sebuah suara berat keluar dari mulut seorang Gajeel Redfox. Ia Nampak tidak peduli dengan temannya yang satu itu.

Ara? Pada bingung ya, kenapa Natsu teriak-teriak menggelegar kayak sy*hr*n*? Makanya baca! /disepak/

Oke maaf. Ya, Natsu teriak-teriak gara-gara dia –bareng Wendy dan Gajeel– dipaksa pindah dari Dragon Academy ke Fairy Academy oleh ayanya yang notabene adalah kepala sekolah Dragon Academy. Natsu yang udah tanggung 1 semester pertama di sekolah idamannya, pindah lagi ke sekolah lain? No way!

Sebenernya, Gajeel sama Wendy juga mau protes. Mereka yang ga punya hubungan darah setetes pun sama Natsu, masa harus ikut-ikutan pindah!? Tapi ya, apa mau dikata. Kepala sekolah coy! Akhirnya, mau ga mau mereka juga harus ikut.

Dan, jelaslah. Hari ini hari pertama mereka masuk. Gajeel sama Wendy sih, ogah-ogahan masuk sekolah. Lah, Natsu? Widih, ga usah ditanya.

Oke, sekarang tau kan? Balik ke cerita '3')~

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disekolah barumu kan?" Tanya Tuan Dragneel yang siap berceramah ria, "siapa tahu lebih baik dari pada DA."

"Oh, tidak. Dragon Academy bagiku is the best-"

**Bruk!**

Belum selesai Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah benda berbentuk balok agak berat menyentuh dadanya sedikit keras.

"Hayo, Natsu! Sudah mau jam 8 lho! Segeralah berangkat, kasihan Gajeel dan Wendy menunggumu diluar." Ucap Nyonya Dragneel lembut, membatalkan sekelebat kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan Tuan Dragneel jadi masuk lagi kedalam tenggorokan.

"Okaa-san!?" Kaget Natsu, ketika ia menyadari dirinya ditarik keluar.

**Brak!**

Dan, pintu itu tertutup dengan tak elitenya. Engsel atasnya rusak dan sedikit retak. Sebenarnya, seberapa kuatnya sih, kekuatan Nyonya Dragneel? /idih oot.

Kini seorang Natsu Dragneel berdiri mematung didepan pintu sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang – sebenarnya hanya satu – menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Natsu-san? Kita terlambat lho." Ucap Wendy menyadarkan Natsu.

"Ah, ya tentu." Respon Natsu lesu kemudian pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat-sangat tertekan.

* * *

**Greek!**

.

Sebuah pintu berasal dari kelas X-A terbuka dengan lebar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut hijau dengan pakaian yang uhm- seksi...?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita kedatangan 3 murid baru dikelas ini!." Ucap wanita itu, "kalian silahkan perkenalkan diri." Lanjutnya menatap Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy.

"Eh. Uhm. Aku Wendy Marvell, pindahan dari Dragon Academy. Eh, yoroshiku." Ucap Wendy sekilas kemudian membungkukan badannya.

"Aku Gajeel Redfox. Pindahan yang sama." Ucap Gajeel menatap lurus orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Natsu Dragneel." Ucap Natsu memperkenalkan diri dengan –ogah-ogahan dan– sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan ada 3 kursi kosong dipaling belakang itu. Silahkan duduk. Ah ya, aku wali kelas kalian, namaku Evergreen." Ucap sensei mereka.

"yaaa."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!" Lanjut Ever Sensei memulai pelajaran pertama mereka.

Sementara ke 3 anak itu berjalan ke kursi mereka, seorang anak lelaki berambut biru tua menatap Natsu. Anak itu meatap gerak-gerik Natsu, memperhatikannya dari ujung helaian rambut sampai ujung sepatunya yang kinclong, kemudian tersenyum.

"Natsu Dragneel. Menarik."

* * *

**ISTIRAHAT TIME~**

.

"AAAAH! Kenapa waktu disini berjalan sangat lambat!" kesal Natsu, ia mencurahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Natsu-san… Karena kita baru disini mungkin sedikit tidak menikmatinya sehingga waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat." Ucap Wendy.

"Hei, salamander," panggil Gajeel yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"hah!?" ketus Natsu.

"Sepertinya kau tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang."

"siapa?"

"eeh, siapa yah? Entahlah." Balas Gajeel akhirnya, membawa amarah Natsu ke ubun-ubun.

"Kh... Kauuuu,,,-!"

Di tengah perdebatan Gajeel dan Natsu, Wendy menengahi dengan teriakan nyaring, "AH!"

"A-APA!?"

"Bukankah yang mengawasi Natsu-san adalah Gray Fullbuster-san?"

"Gray..."

"Fullbuster?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu dengan nada seolah ia tidak peduli. Tapi jujur, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung. Kalau tidak salah seingatnya Gray Fullbuster adalah anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari depannya. Bajunya setengah terbuka dan kalung rantai sebuah pedang kecil. Saat Natsu melihat sekilas, tubuhnya berbentuk. Rambutnya hitam mencuat berantakan sama seperti mata onyxnya yang kalem. Seperti preman.

Selain itu, Gray cowok... Natsu juga cowok. Kok cowok merhatiin cowok sih? Ih, Natsu mulai mikir aneh-aneh.

"Idih buset, serem amat-"

Ucapan Natsu terpotong ketika ada dua buah tangan kekar yang mengalung pada lehernya. Eh tunggu, emangnya cewek punya tangan sekekar ini ya? Baru tahu. Natsu berpikir kalau tangan itu adalah tangan atlet wanita yang mengalung padanya, jadi ia tidak sedikit khawatir. Hingga 'benda' aneh menumpu pada atas kepalanya dan sebuah suara berat. "Ah, kalian 3 anak baru dikelasku ya?" tanya lelaki itu tenang tanpa peduli apa yang dilakukannya.

"Eh,," gumam Gajeel, ia berani bersumpah kalau sekilas Gray menyeringai aneh sambil melirik Natsu sedikit. Keberaniannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gray menciut hingga ia mempersilahkan Wendy untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh, uh.. I-iya. Kau Gray Fullbuster-san, 'kan?" tanya balik Wendy dengan sedikit gugup. Tidak, bukan karena malu. Karena ia juga sekilas melihat seringaian Gray.

"Ah! Iya, salam kenal Wendy-san!" jawab Gray riang, ia kemudian melirik lelaki yang berada dibawahnya. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gray.

"Ah anu... ***tareme**, bisa kau singkirkan dagumu dari atas kepalaku, dan tanganmu yang uhk... Mengganggu ini." ucap Natsu dengan tampang yang diibaratkan _-pergi-jauh-dariku-aku-tidak-mengenalmu-._

"Tare...me? Pfft!" Gray refleks melepaskan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang nyaris tertawa keras, wajahnya ia balik menghadap belakang tanda bahwa ia berusaha menahan tawanya. Natsu menatap aneh pria yang sedang memunggunginya. Tentu saja aneh, dia 'kan gak ngelawak apa yang lucu coba. "Gomen-gomen! Haha , ya ampun!" ucap Gray sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak lagi.

"A-apa yang lucu..." tanya Natsu.

"Ah, jadi lupa. Kau! Natsu Dragneel!" panggil Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"A-apa?"

Gray diam kemudian merogoh sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenalnya pada Natsu.

"Salam kenal, Natsu!" ucap Gray kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

". . ."

"Apa-apaan anak itu!? Seenaknya saja memeluk leherku, memanggilku 'NATSU' dan pergi begitu saja, huh!" ucap Natsu, kemudian ia melirik kartu yang diberikan Gray padanya. "By the way, anyway, bus way... Kenapa dia memberikan tanda pengenalnya padaku?"

"Mungkin dia ingin kau mengenalimu lebih dekat, Natsu-san." ucap Wendy sambil meminum es teh nya yang dia pesan.

"Ih homo..." ejek Gajeel.

"Oi, aku normal!" elak Natsu, kemudian ia melihat kartu tadi. "Ada nomor telepon dan alamat rumahnya segala." ucap Natsu pelan.

TENG TONG~!

"Ah, Natsu-san, bel masu-"

"ARGH! KENAPA SUDAH MASUK!" rengek Natsu memotong perkataan Wendy.

Kemudian akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas.

.

* * *

.

"Natsu nii-chan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

/cakar layar/

Un'D itu jahat ya,, Un'D nyadar masih ada cerita di fandom sebelah belum dilanjut /ditabokin q-q

Okay, untuk readers, Un'D memerlukan review bagi readers sekalian untuk melanjut cerita 'u' arigatou gozaimashita!

Oh iya, mungkin ini akan ada slight pairing lain .-. Liat chap depan! OvO

*Tareme : Mata loyo(?) .-.

.

.

.

Untamed 'D-Almeira

Un'D


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu-chan..."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

ARGH! Ada kesalahan di chap 1, harusnya itu si 'cowok' yang manggil Natsu di scene akhir ga usah pake embel-embel 'nii-chan'! Karena dia seumuran sama Natsu q▽q)/

Yoweslah, rapopo. Nanti dibenerin aja disini o-o

Btw, hola setelah sekian lama cerita ini ga dilanjut heuheu ˊ▽ˋ /gampar.

Ha-happy reading q-q

**Fairy Tail © abang Hiro Mashima /oy**

.

**Be Mine, Dragneel © D'Lyra**

**.**

**Gray. F., Natsu. D.**

**GraTsu.**

**.**

**Warn! : full uhukhomouhuk! Yang anti uhukhomouhuk /staph/ silahkan pencet tombol BACK, daripada jadi satu fendem sama Lyra.**

**Ooc, typo's, eyd, au, Lyra tiba-tiba nongol dicerita, dan amburadul ameseiyu~ /malah nyanyi/ oh iya, KHUSUS! Yang akan dimulai dari chp ini sampai kedepan. Natsu akan memulai perjalanan panjang sebagai character yang ooc.**

* * *

Pelajaran terasa saaaangat banyak dan waktu berjalan dengan laaaaambat sekali. Serasa sudah 1 abad ia berada disekolah itu. Okay, iya itu memang lebay. Tapi begitulah cara pikir seorang lelaki berambut pinky ini.

'_Menjengkelkan_.' Pikirnya, karena ia hanya dapat melihat papan tulis putih yang bertuliskan '_Baca buku paket halaman 176, dan kerjakan soal diabawahnya_.' Beruntung gurunya tidak ada, karena sedang ada urusan diluar kota, kalau ada ia sudah minta ijin pulang cepat dan merendamkan kepalanya di bak air penuh es. Juga aura aneh dari seorang lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray Fullbuster, apalagi pernyataan Gray tadi sesaat sebelum mereka masuk kelas.

**.: FLASHBACK :.**

"Hei, tareme. Kau kenapa sih dekat-dekat denganku!? Kita bahkan tidak akrab! Jangan-jangan kau 'belok' ya..?" Tanya Natsu, ia mundur selangkah ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan tampang horror.

"Pfft, kenapa kau frontal sekali, pinky? Tentu saja aku normal!" Seru Gray menahan tawanya, 'tapi sepertinya tidak untuk nanti.' Pikirnya sambil nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu selalu mengekoriku. Aku tahu saat ke kantin tadi bersama Wendy dan Gajeel kau juga mengekoriku ya, 'kan? Walaupun dari jarak yang jauh." Tanyanya lagi.

"Wah kau tahu ya! Hebat!" Gray berkata seolah ia memuji Natsu, sekalian ganti topik.

"Jangan mencoba ganti topik kau tareme."

"Okay-okay. Aku tak punya alasan khusus untuk mendekatimu. Hanya ingin mencoba akrab denganmu!" Ucapnya jujur. Serius tuh? Gak yakin =w= /dibekep.

"Hah..? Tch, jangan bercanda tareme. Kau takkan mendapat kepercayaanku dalam hitungan hari." Balas Natsu ketus, yah walaupun ia adalah orang yang dapat akrab dengan siapa saja tapi rasanya ia kurang yakin dengan lelaki didepannya.

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidak apa-apa kok!" Ucapnya riang, beberapa detik setelahnya Natsu langsung melewatinya untuk masuk kekelas. Tapi,

GREP!

Sebelum Natsu sempat berjalan ke arah kursinya, tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Gray. Ia melihat Gray dengan tampang menjijikan.

"Aku lupa membertahumu. Asal kau tahu ya, aku adalah stalker yang hebat." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang rendah. Matanya ia kedipkan genit kearah Natsu, dan telunjuknya ia taruh didepan bibirnya. Sexy menurut para wanita? Banci menurut Natsu.

"Kau abnormal." Kemudian menangkis tangan Gray dan segera berlari ke mejanya dengan degupan jantung yang cepat. Malu? Bukan. Takut.

**:. END FLASHBACK .:**

'_Dia, benar-benar stalker. Sejak pelajaran dimulai setelah istirahat dia bahkan tak memperhatikan guru, dan bolak-balik memperhetikanku. Mengerikan. Aku ingin pindah kelas, kumohon siapapun_.' Gumamnya, ia benar-benar takut setengah mati. Lagian siapa sih, cowo yang ga takut kalau udah dikasih kode dari cowo lain yang ternyata 'belok'? Apalagi, Natsu normal keleus, dia masih suka cewek! Walaupun sekarang dia ga suka siapa-siapa sih…

'_Hm? Aura mengerikannya bertambah… Dia benar-benar belok. Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya dari dia, siapa ya?_' Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas ketika dirasanya ada orang lain dengan aura aneh yang memperhatikannya.

"Natsu-san! Jangan seperti itu! Nanti ketahuan sama ketua kelas!" Panggil Wendy pelan.

"Uh, i-iya baiklah." Gumam Natsu kemudian memberhentikan aktivitasnya, dan melanjutkan membaca lembaran kertas dimejanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian rasa bosan yang dideritanya tak dapat lagi ditahan. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela karena beruntung ia duduk dipaling pinggir.

Memperhatikan murid-murid kelas XI yang sedang berolahraga, sekilas ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde pucat yang sedang menatapnya dibalik pohon. 'Blonde pucat? Rasanya aku kenal.' Pikirnya. Saat ia sedang fokus menatap lelaki itu dengan lebih jeli, ternyata…

Tep!

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya

"H-huh?"

"Hei, jangan bermain-main. Bacalah bukumu, sebelum ketua kelas melihatmu." Ternyata seorang wanita bro! Natsu pikir orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Gray, karena tepukannya cukup keras. Ia berparas cantik, kulitnya putih dan rambutnya berwarna blonde ia ikat setengah dipinggir.

"Eh, euh baiklah… ma-maaf." Ucap Natsu segera membaca bukunya kembali.

"Oh iya, Dragneel-san. Namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia, wakil ketua kelas, salam kenal!" Ucapnya yang diketahui bernama Lucy.

"Ah, euhm salam kenal, Luce."

"Luce? Namaku Lucy!" Ucapnya kesal ketika Natsu salah menyebutkan namanya.

"Eh! Ma-maaf! Kupikir lebih enak Luce!" Balas Natsu.

"Huft. Terserahlah, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku, jangan langsung ke ketua kelas. Dia mengerikan." Ucap Lucy dengan nada horror, padahal ia tak ingin menakuti si murid baru.

"U-uh, baiklah." Natsu langsung kicep. Akhirnya, daripada ketahuan sama si ketua kelas yang nyeremin, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang membosankan. Tapi pikirannya menjelajah entah kemana. Mikirin apalah, Gray? Si cowok misterius berambut blonde pucat? Cara ngebiasain manggil nama Lucy dengan benar? Atau tampang si ketua kelas? Entahlah, hanya Natsu dan yang diatas yang tahu.

* * *

Teng! Tong~!

"A-akhirnya pulang juga. . ." Gumam Natsu berlutut penuh kebahagiaan ditengah lapangan.

"Na-Natsu-san! Berdirilah! Malu!" Panggil Wendy.

"Sudahlah Wendy, tinggalkan saja dia. Anggap kita tak kenal." Ucap Gajeel yang ternyata juga malu. Jelaslah malu, Gajeel kan tampangnya preman masa nanti orang-orang mikir, 'wah preman punya temen malu-maluin' kan gak banget!

"Sialan kau besi karatan. Aku tidak malu-malui–"

Grep!

"Pinky!" Panggil seseorang yang sudah memeluk lehernya.

'_Bangke ni orang, kapan sih selese ngestalk gue. Ganggu banget kamvr*t._'

"Hei, kenapa tampangmu masam begitu? Aku tidak bau kok! Aku sudah pakai parfum tadi pagi!" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gray Fullbuster. Reader udah tau kan? Yakan-yakan?

"Diamlah, tareme. Lepaskan aku." Ucap Natsu sinis, masih ditemani kedua temannya – yang sebenarnya hanya satu – yang setia menunggunya lepas dari pelukan Gray.

"Kenapa kau sinis begitu pinky? Aku kan nanya ba-"

"Berhenti memanggilku pinky." Ucap Natsu menatap dingin Gray yang masih setia memeluk lehernya.

"Jadi kau ingin kupanggil Natsu saja? Atau dengan embel-embel -kun? Atau -chan mung-"

"Cih, dasar lelaki homo meropatkan."

". . ."

"Nee, Natsu-chan. Kenapa kau frontal sekali sih? Buu~" ucap Gray memanyunkan bibirnya sehingga membentuk angka 3.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" Natsu mulai menggeliat bergerak kesana-kemari untuk melepaskan pelukan Gray. "Sudah kuduga kau memang abnormal, tareme!" Lanjutnya kemudian menarik tangan kedua temannya.

SAYANG SEKALI SAUDARA-SAUDARI! /woy

Sebelum Natsu melangkah cukup jauh, Gray langsung menangkap pundaknya dengan gesit.

"Kh. APALAGI!?" Serunya. Ia sudah cukup dipermainkan oleh lelaki yang satu ini. Ditambah lagi, aura aneh memancar dari 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya sedang mengestalknya. Juga. Diam-diam.

"Euh,, Natsu-san. Kami duluan ya,-"

"Bye."

Salam perpisahan terakhir dari kedua sahabatnya yang lebih mementingkan keselamatan diri sendiri dari pada temannya. Sahabat apaan tuh.

"Eh,? Oy!" Panggilan Natsu tak dihiraukan karena mereka sudah berbalik cukup jauh. "Cih, apa?"

"Jangan sinis begitu dong! Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maafku!" Ucap Gray nyengir.

"Jangan mencoba-coba melakukan hal aneh padaku."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan dan orang-orang baik siswa-siswi maupun guru-guru dan karyawan sekolah lainnya diam mematung ditempat melihat adegan 'belok' dari salah satu – atau dua mungkin – murid sekolahnya. Oh atau tiga, ketika mereka menyadari ada satu lagi lelaki berambut blonde pucat yang mengeluarkan aura kematian sambil terus menggumamkan. '_Jangan rebut Natsu-chanku_.' Sejak tadi.

* * *

Berdiri sepasang kekasih. Oh bukan, 2 orang lelaki yang satu berambut pink dan yang satu berambut biru tua sedang membeli es krim.

"Kau mau yang mana Natsu-chan?" Tanya lelaki berambut biru.

"Diam aku sedang memilih. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan', tareme." Balas lelaki berambut pink, oh dia bernama Natsu.

"Ayolah, pilih sebanyak-banyaknya!" Ucap yang satunya lagi menghiraukan perkataan Natsu. Dan bisa ditebak, namanya adalah Gray.

"Sabar!"

"Baik. Aku sabar."

". . ."

". . ."

"Lamanya~"

"Aku pilih yang ini." Ucap Natsu akhirnya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto eskrim dimenu.

"Baik!" Balas si pemiliknya,yang mulai membuatkan eskrim pilihan Natsu.

". . ."

"Itu saja kan maumu? Baik, setelah ini aku akan pulang jadi jangan menghadangku." Ucap Natsu sambil menunggu eskrimnya jadi.

"Eh? Jangan begitu dong~ temani aku lagi. Aku kesepian." Pinta Gray memelas.

"Kau memiliki teman kan? Sejak tadi aku lihat banyak sekali yang mengikutimu dibelakang."

"Yah, memang sih. Tapi mereka tidak asik! Kau yang menarik!"

"Sudah kuduga kau belok."

"Ayolah, Natsu-chan~~~ kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku aku tidak jadi membayar eskrimu."

"Hah!? Ba-baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Hanya sebentar." Ucap Natsu akhirnya ia jadi menemani Gray sebentar lagi, daripada ga jadi ditraktirin, ya ga? /matre.

"Yeay! Sankyuu, Natsu-chan!" Seru Gray riang. Ia nyaris memeluk Natsu jika Natsu tidak langsung mengulurkan tangannya seakan berkata _-tolong-jangan-peluk-karena-aku-bukan-homo-_.

Tapi ya tau lah, mereka kan ada ditempat abang eskrim, kasian si abangnya tuh. Mending kalo si abangnya fudan- /dilempar.

"Ini dia! Eskrimnya silahkan! Jadi pacarnya nih yang mau bayar, beruntung kamu cowo pink punya pacar baik haha!" Ucap si abang ngaco. Dia ngira Natsu sama Gray pacaran bro, si abangnya fudanshi ternyata bro! BRO! /stop/

Ucapan si abang(?) yang ajib demi apapun bisa ngira Natsu dan Gray pacaran, membuat lelaki berambut pink dengan scarf kotak-kotak itu menatapnya horror. Salah apalagi coba dia, sebegitu cocoknyakah dirinya dan lelaki disebelahnya? Dirinya juga mempermasalahkan si abang eskrim. Telinganya dimana sih bang? Kan dia denger sendiri kalo Natsu udah nolak mentah-mentah permintaan si Gray. Oh mungkin si abangnya mikir si Natsu sebenernya tsundere. *angguk-angguk.

"Eum, bang kita bukan paca-"

"Wah, cocok banget ya! Haha, si abang!"

Wat

Tuh kan bener! Si Gray homo! Ga salah pikiran Natsu.

Oh, gapapa lah. Natsu rapopo. Natsu tsuyoi! /salah fandom.

Akhirnya dengan amarah yang ketahan, Natsu bilang dengan cepat ke Gray, "jangan banyak bicara. Cepatlah bayar."

"Iya, iya." Tenang, sambil senyum ia mengeluarkan dompetnya yang lumayan tebel. Widih.

"Wah, pacarnya galak amat! Haha, sabar ya!" Kata si abang tambah ngaco.

"O em ji helaaw, bang plis deh, gue," Natsu mulai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "sama dia," kemudian menunjuk Gray. "Bukan pacaran." Ucapnya. Ia gregetan setengah mati setelah dibilang pacaran sama si abang eskrim.

"Aduhay, padahal cocok! Yaudah lah gapapa." Kata abangnya sambil mengambil uang pas yang diberikan Gray, padahal abangnya sempat berharap Gray memberinya uang lebih dan mengatakan 'simpan saja kembaliannya' padanya. Kan lumayan, buat keluarga dirumah. Eh malah dikasih duit pas. 'Pelit bener ni orang.' Gumam si abang. Akhirnya dia mengangkat gerobak eskrimnya dan bersiap pergi. "Ya-yaudah deh! Makasih udah beli ya!"

"Huft, baik sekarang kau akan kemana?" Tanya Natsu to the point.

"Uhm, kemana ya?" Pikir Gray pada dirinya sendiri, Natsu memutar bola matanya jengkel atas jawaban Gray. "Oh, taman saja! Ayo!" Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Natsu. Yang ditarik? Diem aja sante, lagi fokus nikmatin eskrimnya.

Sementara itu. . .

"Kampresdfghjkl... kenapa mesra banget." Gumam lelaki berambut blonde pucat yang ternyata lagi beli eskrim di gerobak abang yang sama. Namanya belum kesebut. Sabar ya.

"Wah, selingkuhan si anak laki-laki pink tadi ya! Sabar ya, berjuang terus! Cocok kok!" Kata si abangnya. Sumpah, Lyra yakin ini abang fudan :'^) /terhura.

"Hah? Co-cocok ya? Cocokan siapa bang? Saya apa si cowo yang bajunya setengah kebuka itu?" Tanyanya menyindir Gray sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada si abang ketika eskrim pesanannya sudah berada ditangannya.

Si abang udah siap-siap pergi, udah angkat gerobak tuh, sambil ngasih jawaban ke pertanyaan lelaki tadi "Dua-duanya cocok! Cinta segitigaan ya? Hahaha! Kasihan-kasihan! Anak muda sih!" Ucapnya kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

"Bangke. Awas lo bang. Karma berlaku bang, liat aja nanti." Ucapnya sinis kemudian segera berlari mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) Kedua lelaki yang sejak tadi diekorinya

* * *

"Jadi, kita disini hanya untuk diam?" Tanya Natsu sambil masih memakan eskrimnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucap Gray, ia mengambil ponselnya ketika eskrim miliknya sudah habis.

"Haah~"

"Natsu-chan! Kita bertukar nomor hp yuk!" Pintanya sambil menjulurkan ponselnya kedepan wajah Natsu.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih. Sahabat saja bukan. Oh iya, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' tolonglah." ucapnya.

"Yah, hanya untuk mengobrol saja." Jawabnya mengabaikan ocehan Natsu terakhir.

"Tch, tidak mau." Ia kemudian memalingkan mukanya dan fokus mengahbiskan eskrimnya. 'Sesudah eskrim ini habis, lebih baik aku segera berlari pulang.'

"Eh kenapa?" Rengeknya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!'

"Natsu-chan jahat!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu."

"Natsu-chan! Hmph!"

'Sialan.'

Tak tahan, akhirnya Gray menggenggam tangan Natsu cukup kuat.

"Natsu!" Serunya. Kali ini Gray tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'chan' karena sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

"Uh. Sakit. . ." Ucap Natsu sangat pelan. Tapi karena tempat itu sepi suaranya masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Gray.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menggenggam tanganmu sekeras itu." Ucap Gray kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

". . ."

"Aku pulang." Ucap Natsu kemudian berdiri.

Grep!

Tangan besar Gray menggenggam pelan tangan Natsu.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menemanimu kembali. Aku sudah menemanimu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Natsu-chan. Maaf." Ucap Gray pelan, ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Natsu dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

'Huh? Kenapa dia?' Pikirnya. Aneh kan? Gray yang biasanya sangat senang mempermainkan Natsu sekarang malah terpuruk gara-gara Natsu ga ngasih nomornya? Keajaiban.

Ia pun akhirnya memilih meninggalkan tempat itu, dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

Diperjalanan, Natsu menatap layar ponselnya berulang-ulang. Hanya menatap layarnya saja, tidak membuka apapun. Jadi orang-orang akan menganggapnya sedang sibuk.

"Natsu-chan!" Panggil seseorang. Embel-embel khasnya sepertinya dia kenal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu. Gray. Tapi suaranya beda, bukan suara Gray.

Untuk melihat orangnya, Natsu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, dan menatap lelaki yang memanggilnya.

Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut blonde pucat yang tadi menatapnya dengan aura aneh di sekolah. Oh, dia ingat sekarang! Itu adalah Sting! Salah satu sahabatnya di Dragon Academy.

"Sting!" panggil Natsu riang.

"Hosh… kau hh.. kemana?" Tanyanya kelelahan, sepertinya sejak tadi ia terus berlari tak berhenti.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Aku hanya ke taman bersama manusia abnormal." Balas Natsu menyindir Gray.

Dengan cepat Sting langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat Natsu yang tingginya tak beda jauh beda dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak diapa-apain dengannya kan!?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mentraktirku eskrim, itu saja."

"Fyuh, baiklah."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah aku meminta pada Igneel-sama untuk memindahkanku juga sebagai pelajar di Fairy Academy, tapi tidak diperbolehkan. Akhirnya aku pindah ke Sabertooth Academy." Jelasnya lesu.

"Hoo, yang melewati sekolahku ya? Haha! Sabar ya!" Tawa renyah Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sting.

"Yah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

"Ya."

Tep! Tep! Tep!

"Nee, Natsu-chan. Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadanya?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang menatap Natsu dengan Sting cemburu dari kejauhan. Gray.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Natsu, kenapa pulang terlambat?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel yang sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya.

"Ah, tadi aku bermain bersama teman." Jawabnya.

"Oh Wendy-chan dan Gajeel-kun ya?"

"Uh, bukan... teman, baruku."

"Wah sudah punya teman! Selamat ya!"

"Se-sepertinya hanya teman tidak perlu diberikan selamat, kaa-san."

"Baiklah."

Ia pun segera meninggalkan ibunya dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Menaruh sembarangan bagitu saja tasnya, langsung tiduran dikasurnya dan menatap layar ponselnya. Menatap saja.

"Apa tadi aku terlalu jahat ya? Atau dia yang terlalu lembek?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Oh, rupanya dia masih memikirkan scene saat dia menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Gray sehingga membuat lelaki itu terpuruk, "aku tidak peduli."

Trililing~!

Ditatap ponselnya yang baru saja berdering

* * *

From : Stinky

Sub : Hai!

Natsu-chan! Besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama ya! Ow^)/

* * *

". . ."

* * *

To : Stinky

Sub : -

Baiklah. By the way, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'chan'? Itu menggelikan =-="

* * *

Trililing~!

Wah balasannya cepat /dor

* * *

From : Stinky

Sub : Natsu-chan~

Tidak bisa. Itu ciri khasku! ˋωˊ

* * *

". . . Pfft. Ciri khas apaan! Orang itu juga memanggilku begitu." Gumamnya, siapa? Gray pasti. Karena dia orang kedua yang berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

* * *

To : Stinky

Sub : -

Terserah,

* * *

Ia kemudian menaruh ponselnya begitu saja dan terlelap dalam mimpi yang tidak terlalu indah(?).

* * *

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar lelaki berambut pink yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Tak nyaman, ia akhirnya menggeliat kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya dan segera duduk.

"Hm? Jam berapa?" Tanyanya. Masih setengah sadar ia menatap ponselnya.

06.44 a.m

6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya berangkat sekolah. Oh iya, kalau diingat-ingat, kemarin dia tidak makan malam dan langsung tertidur. Wah lama juga. Ia akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Tap tap tap!

"Ohayou, kaa-san." Sapanya.

"Ohayou, Natsu. Tumben bangun pagi jam segini? Biasanya masih tidur kan." Balas Nyonya Dragneel.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak mengantuk."

"Kau lupa makan malam semalam. Saat kaa-san memanggilmu kau tidak mendengarnya. Segitu lelahnyakah kau bermain?" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel.

"Uh, ya bisa jadi." Ucap Natsu.

"Baiklah. Sarapan dan bereskan bukumu." Nyonya Dragneel kemudian menaruh roti dan susu dihadapannya, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera melahap roti itu dengan cepat. Lapar.

* * *

"Na-tsu-chaaaaan~" panggilan seseorang membuat Natsu memberhentikan aktivitasnya menatap layar televisi yang berjudul 'spongebob trianglepants' dan menatap keluar rumah.

"Kaa-san, tou-san aku berangkat!" Seru Natsu sambil menyambar tasnya begitu saja.

"Ara, Sting-kun!" Panggil pelan Nyonya Dragneel.

"Ah, dia memintaku untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Natsu. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak, dan akhirnya memindahkannya ke Sabertooth Academy yang berjarak dekat dengan sekolahnya." Jelas Tuan Dragneel yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa kau yakin takkan ada masalah jika mereka bersama lagi? Sekolah akan ricuh kupikir." Tanya Nyonya Dragneel ketika mengingat saat mereka berdua masih bersama. Selalu bersama tak terpisahkan, bahkan hanya dipisahkan kerumah saja tak rela. Mengerikan. Nyonya Dragneel –dan suaminya– berpikir bahwa anaknya tidak normal.

"Aku tak yakin." Jawaban dari Tuan Dragneel membawa tatapan horror dari Nyonya Dragneel.

* * *

"Kenapa jaraknya dekat sekali dengan rumahmu." Gumam Sting lesu ketika dirasanya ia dan Natsu sudah berada didepan sekolahnya.

"Jaraknya cukup jauh kau tahu. Kita saja yang terlalu asik sendiri."

"Tapi… cepat sekali."

"Sudahlah, sana pergi ke sekolahmu! Bye." Ucap Natsu sambil memukul keras punggung Sting sehingga membuatnya maji selangkah-dua langkah, kemudian berbalik.

"Ah, tidak bisakah pukulannya lebih pelan sedikit." Omelnya, ketika pukulan keras Natsu nyaris membuatnya terpingkal jatuh.

* * *

Grek!

"Ah, ohayou Natsu-san/salamander." Sapa Gajeel dan Wendy yang ternyata sudah tiba.

"Ohayou Dragneel-kun/san." Sapa Lucy dan salah satu teman wanitanya yang berambut merah.

"Ohayou besi, Wendy, Luce dan… uh, siapa?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah marun yang indah sepanjang pinggulnya, wajahnya cantik dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Seragamnya agak berbeda dengan murid lainnya, mungkin ketua kelas dan OSIS.

"Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri kemarin. Namaku Erza Scarlet, kau dapat memanggilku Erza. Aku adalah ketua kelas sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS, salam kenal." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, salam kenal Erza. Oh ya, kalian berdua panggil saja aku Natsu." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah ketempat duduknya, dan merenung keluar jendela.

"Huh? Ada apa dia? Biasanya dia langsung cerita macam-macam." Tanya Gajeel heran ketika melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu hanya merenung.

"Kurasa ada masalah dengannya." Sambung Lucy.

"Namanya anak remaja Lucy." Ucap Erza sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Seperti kau bukan remaja saja."

"Kuharap Natsu-san baik-baik saja." Ucap Wendy yang khawatir akan sikap sahabatnya.

* * *

"Oy besi! Wendy! Luce dan Erza, ayo jajan!" Serunya riang. Oh sudah kembali normal.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan segera kembali normal setelah istirahat." Ucap Gajeel.

"Iya juga ya."

"Baiklah, ayo!"

* * *

"Natsu-san, hari ini sepertinya Gray-san tidak menganggumu ya?" Tanya Wendy tiba-tiba membuat Natsu menelan es batu yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Jagan, meghigatkangu degan Gray." Pintanya masih dengan es batu yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya dan tangannya yang terus-terusan memukul dadanya.

"He-hey, Wendy kurasa nanti kalau kau bertanya ada baiknya melihat situasi." Ucap Lucy sambil mengambilkan Natsu minuman.

"Be-benar."

Setelah akhirnya Natsu terselamatkan dari adegan hidup dan mati, ia baru menyadari kalau si Gray tareme sudah tidak mengekori maupun menatapnya dengan tatapan memangsa sejak tadi. Harusnya dia senang kan? Kok malah menunjukan tampang tidak suka?

"Iya, ya. Biarlah aku tidak peduli!" Ucapnya sembarang sambil melanjutkan acara meminum jusnya yang terhenti.

* * *

"Natsu-san! Kami pulang duluan ya!" Ucap Wendy diikuti Gajeel dibelakangnya. Mereka sudah tahu kalau nanti Natsu akan pulang dengan Sting.

_'Tareme itu, benar-benar tidak mengikutiku. Baguslah_.' Pikirnya sambil membereskan tasnya dan bersiap untuk keluar. Sebelum keluar, ia sempat melihat meja posisi Gray duduk, walau hanya meja karena Gray sudah pergi duluan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan langkahnya untuk berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi ada yang ganjil, Natsu tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya merasakan ada yang ganjil. Kok bisa? Dia kan baru dua kali belajar full disekolah itu.

Kemudian dia mencari Erza untuk memberitahunya ciri-ciri si ketua OSIS kelas 2. Rambutnya berwarna biru, dan sebuah tatto aneh dimatanya. Okay, Natsu mengingatnya dan segera mencarinya dari ujung ke ujung seluruh penjuru sekolah. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan bertanya ke salah satu siswi angkatannya yang tampaknya ketua sebuah klub 'Gray FansClub' dengan tanda hati di ujungnya.

Siswi itu memiliki rambut biru, dan ujung rambutnya yang melingkar sebahu.

"Kau ketua klub Gray Fullbuster kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu tak sopan dan langsung ceplas-ceplos to the point.

"Ya Ju-saya ketua klubnya. Nama Ju-saya adalah Juvia, ada apa?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia cukup kesulitan menyebutkan 'aku' atau 'saya'.

"Ah Juvia-san, kau tahu apa saja tentang tare- G-Gray?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ah, ya Gray-sama itu sebenarnya playboy. Dan memiliki banyak mantan baik disekolah ini maupun diluar. Tapi kulihat kemarin sepertinya dia tidak bersama seorang wanita." Jelas Juvia lebar.

'_Wait what? Playboy?_' Pikir Natsu, "o-oh, begitu ya? Oh iya, apa dia selalu meminta nomor telepon orang lain untuk lebih akrab?"

"Euhm, iya sih. Dia bilang hanya ingin lebih akrab itu saja. Tapi beberapa darinya, ada yang dijadikannya sebagai kekasih."

'_Ke-kekasih_…', "a-arigatou, Juvia-san!" Ucap Natsu kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Juvia sendiri kebingungan.

"Ternyata lebih baik aku mencarinya dan memberinya nomor teleponku. Sekaligus minta maaf!" Gumamnya kemudian segera berlari secepat mungkin mencari Gray.

Didepan sekolah yang luas ia menyerbu berlari kedepan gerbang, tapi terhenti karena ternyata Sting mengahadangnya.

"Natsu-chan! Kenapa kau lama sekali!?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Maaf, Sting! Aku ada masalah dengan teman, sekarang aku ingin mencarinya. Kau pulanglah sendiri!" Ucap Natsu kemudian segera berlari.

"Eh? Ah! Natsu-chan!" Panggilan Sting tidak dihiraukan karena Natsu sudah berlari cukup jauh. "Aah~ dia kenapa ya?"

* * *

"Uh! Sialan… hh di… mana orang hh itu!?" Gumamnya kelelahan karena sudah sejak tadi dia berlari tak henti kemana saja yang kemarin dia dan Gray kunjungi. Eh, Natsu lupa satu tempat! Tempat dimana Gray meminta nomor teleponnya. Ia segera berlari dari tempatnya menuju taman yang dimaksud.

Daaaaaaan, benar saja! Gray ada disitu menatapi layar ponselnya. Ia pun segera mendekati Gray pelan-pelan, tapi terhenti ketika Gray menelepon seseorang. Suarany cukup keras jadi bisa didengar Natsu yang jaraknya kurang dari 1 meter, yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah kau mau kerumahku besok? Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam. Dan segeralah pulang!" Ucapnya pada orang disebrang yang meneleponnya dan segera mematikannya.

…Oh. Gray sudah punya pacar ternyata. Oh yaudah rapo- eh wait. KOK SEDIH YA!? Natsu yang berada dibelakang Gray menatapnya sendu, dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk berbalik pulang. Tapi efek ia melamun, tanpa sadar kakinya menapak cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian Gray. Gray menatap kebelakang dan melihat punggung Natsu menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Natsu pelan.

"Natsu-…chan? Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Natsu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap tanah yang dipijakinya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya menangkis tangan Gray dan segera pergi.

"Nee, Natsu-chan. Uh, ini aku hanya akan bertanya satu kali untuk yang terakhir." Ucapnya gugup. Ia takut membuat Natsu marah dan meninggalkannya. "Apa boleh aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu? A-aku tahu kemarin aku sudah ditolak olehmu tapi,,,"

"… kalau kau sudah punya pacar, untuk apa meminta nomor teleponku?" Tanya Natsu pelan. Eh, kok pertanyaannya agak aneh.

"H-huh? Apa?" Bingung Gray. Apa telinganya salah? Atau dia memang mendengar Natsu bertanya seakan dirinya cemburu?

"… kau sudah punya pacarkan? Lalu aku-… ba-bagaimana kalau aku menikungmu?" Natsu mencoba mengganti pertanyaan, walaupun tetap saja membuat Gray bingung.

"Pacar? Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak punya pacar." Ucapnya jujur.

"Hah? Terus tadi yang kau telepon itu siapa?"

"Itu kakakku, Ultear."

"Hah."

". . ."

"Pfft, Natsu-chan! Kau cemburu ya! Ahahaha!" Tawanya keras sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tak sangka ternyata justru si Dragneel ini sudah menjadi lelaki homo.

"A-apa!? Aku tidak cemburu!" Elak Natsu. Wajahnya memerah, ia malu setengah mati. Iyalah malu, udah omongan seperti orang cemburu, salah lagi! Yaampun, mau ditaro dimana martabat seorang Dragneel.

"Ahaha! Yaampun! Aku … susah berhenti … ketawa!" Ucap Gray yang masih tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

"Diamlah!" Perintahnya dengan wajah memerah. "Kau ingin nomor hp ku kan! Baik-baik, aku kasih!" Ucapnya mengganti topik.

"Ahaha! Iya, baik!" Ucap Gray kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gemetar, iya dia masih nahan ketawa.

Akhirnya Natsu memberikan nomor teleponnya setelah Gray benar-benar berhenti ketawa. Dan Gray mengantarnya kerumah karena sudah agak gelap.

* * *

"Natsu, dia temanmu itu?" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel.

"Iya, dia."

"Tampaknya dia baik ya! Tampan pula." Puji si Nyonya Dragneel.

"Dia mengerikan, kaa-san." Sergah Natsu sambil tersenyum dan segera masuk kekamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oke, akhirnya nista banget tulunglah /coeg/

Balas review yuk :'v

\- Misaki Younna : siap-siap! Younna-san! Chap 2 muncul di ufuk barat(?) Membawa kurang lebih 4000 words :'v cukup?

\- Azusa Ryuuichi : Arigatou, Azusa-san! OwO ini chap 2! Silahkan dibaca! ewe)/

O-oh iya :'v couple Natsu mau nambah ato ga usah nih :'V eh apa jangan ya? Ntar malah jadi harem!Natsu :'v

Ah ya, terserah reader :'v Lyra juga mohon Review untuk semangat melanjutkan cerita! 'w')/

.

.

.

**Un D**

**Untamed D'Lyra**


End file.
